


Xtay's story (Part 1?)

by Laudrawin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creation, Gen, Genetics, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laudrawin/pseuds/Laudrawin
Summary: This is the beggining of a story I wrote when I was around 13 years old. And now I'm transcribing and improving it in English.





	Xtay's story (Part 1?)

Marius was a man who would lead humanity to an absolute change. He was a scientist, just like any other you’ve heard of before, but he earned a name in the genetics college. His reputation was not due to good discoveries like the key of immortality (not like he didn’t try…), it was due to his immoral experiments with living and conscious animals and plants. He began mixing different plants of similar genomes, creating better, improved species. Some of them were gorgeous, some others were more resistent, others would give bigger fruit. He began to experiment with animals. Not fishes, bugs, but with mammals, birds, big beasts. He made mixes of species and sold them to private and rich owners. Preassure, fame, protests against him turned him mad. He wanted to help, to improve, they were never bothered about bigger plants that would feed much more people, but they did when he tried to make rat-sized mooses to keep as pets.

They weren’t moving against that, but against the amount of suffering and pain this mad scientist had provoked to hundreds, thousands of animals. “Because science needs them”, He said. One day, the mind of Marius went to a point, it would never come back. He studied and experimented in a private building, apart from anywhere else. He had a huge mansion he managed to buy with the money he earned from selling his experiments, both to scientists and to people who wanted a domestic tiger-like hyena. Arriving to his mansion one day like any other, because he knew it could be dangerous for him to live there, he felt something was going wrong. Normally there would be movement, sounds of animals, the wind would make the decorative trees sing… but nothing. A deep, scary silence. The lack of reason made Marius go in, check what was going on. Any other person would have run away, or call the police, yet his experiments and mansion were hidden now, secret, illegal.

He managed to get into the main room. He turned on the lights and he saw the greatness of what he worked for. But still silent, only the zooming of the lights. His senses lead him to one of the labs. He saw some of his experiments, some dead, some alive. He smiled to the living ones, it was hard those beasts lived more than a couple weeks. Still he had the tingling feeling of something going wrong. And there was something wrong. Once he arrived to his assistant and pupil’s office, he saw something he would have never expected. The boy, around his 30s, had a large office. On the back of his chair, a huge crystal wall leading to the forest. On the sides, fish tanks with many successfully mutated aquatic beasts.

In the darkness of the night, when Marius came in, he could see the shine of the pupil’s screen illuminating the back of his chair. Silent. A weird smell came to Marius nose. He turned the lights and realised what the glass was reflecting. His heart stopped. His mind couldn’t process all of that. Lojet, the pupil, was sitting on his chair. Naked. One eye was missing, all face painted in dark blood. The other eye, lifeless, closed. His face full of cuts, his hair unskinned from his dark, red skull. On his chest, something carved. Marius gave a few steps towards his pupil, he realised that apart of blood there was urine and the smell of burnt flesh. His boots felt glued to the floor when he approached the chair, the blood wasn’t recent, but wasn’t totally dry neither. He observed his pupil in despair. Who could do that to that innocent boy? They were trying to help humanity and were answered with murder?! On the pupil’s chest “They die too”, carved on his skin, with blood painting vertical lines all over his torso. Marius realised the boy had many scratches and wounds all over his body. His mind went so far he did an autopsy to the boy, grabbing him like a sack and bringing him to the lab. He left the room like he found it, he would never dare to clean it. But he studied his pupil’s body. His throat burnt with acid, his penis amputated with so many cuts he was probably conscious. The unskinned hair, also done while he was awake. They wanted information from him, probably Marius’s location. Studying his back, he realised they pinched his spine on many places, probably leaving him unable to move his lower part. Both hands broken. And several things introduced to his body. Hopefully once he was already dead. Marius cared no more, he knew people would never understand him, he needed someone who could understand him. He needed humans, improved humans. And he began experimenting with his pupil’s body and DNA. He never took care of cleaning his blood or keeping the body frozen, his madness ended up making him experiment with a decomposed corpse that expulsed a disgusting smell. But he didn’t care, until the experiments were going worse instead of better. Then he began experimenting with his own DNA. Daily blood extractions at the begining, ripping his own pieces of flesh at the end.

But he eventually succeeded, he created elves-like humans, which he named “moos”, and something minotaur-like with rough, hairy skin and horns, named “Devaderas”. Moos were small, thin, yet for some reason used to be gorgeous. They had big eyes and personal spot patterns on their faces. Devaderas were bigger, looked stranger, they had spikes on their faces that sometimes ended up on huge horns that looked brushed back. They were fierce, strong, tetchy. You better not fight them. Marius had a bunch of each kind, each sex, he enjoyed their company, yet he saw them as his own children.

Several years passed, all his children were adults now. They learnt science, but they discovered some of them had power... magic. Marius was amazed with that, but he was now an old man, mad, his children would hear him no more as all he talked made no sense. He suffered many attacks during the years, some of them ended up with unharmed individuals, some other took enemies’ lives… or creations’ lives. Creations Marius loved with all his heart. He had a favourite devadera named Jackes, he was a young, cheerful boy that reminded him of Lojet. He really admired his moos and devaderas, but he also studied them. He created thousands of them, all different, during his life. They began being sold as servants, which devaderas never really fit, so moos were the most popular in the rich houses. Devaderas, on the other hand, were sent as war machines. They were big, strong, and felt much less pain than humans. Also some of them had magic, which made them dangerous and powerful.

Jackes was the one who found Marius dead on his own bed. He wanted to show him an experiment he found successful. He knew his father and master wouldn’t care to be awake in the middle of the night if it was worth it. Jackes eyes posed on a shadow next to the curtains Marius had to keep him hidden from the moonlight. He approached the shadow, then felt a cold, fast movement on his throat. The second shadow pushed him to the floor, while he was drowning on his own blood, trying to shout or breath. Both shadows, wearing a dark cloak, left through the door like nothing happened. Like he wasn’t dying right in front of them.


End file.
